


The Duet

by Quakerlass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Sam and Gabriel get married and decide to do a duet as part of the service.As inspired by this commission https://quakerlasss.tumblr.com/post/186421158641/thank-you-wacheypena-wacheypenaart-for-this by wacheypena on tumblr.





	The Duet

**Author's Note:**

> That damn song has been stuck in my head for a week, so it had to be the one i chose for this fic.

When Sam first suggested doing a duet at their wedding, Gabriel was less than enthusiastic. Oh he did sing, and had a beautiful (might we say heavenly) voice. But singing while mostly drunk at a party was hardly the same as singing sober for their friends and family on the most important day of their lives. But then Sam pulled out the puppy eyes and, well, Gabriel melted.

After a lot of discussion (not arguing) they decided on a version of `can't take my eyes off you`, as originally performed by Andy Williams.

Gabriel wanted them both to wear suits for the actual wedding service but told Sam he had something special to wear for their `performance,` which would be followed the first dance. This outfit Sam would not be able to see before the big day. A sort of, the groom not being able to see the bride in her dress before the ceremony, tradition, even though Gabriel was also a groom not a bride. Sam was happy enough to agree to this, although he wondered exactly what Gabriel was planning.

The wedding service went perfectly. It was held in the bunkers main room with all the furniture moved out to make room for the seats, with the grand piano placed on a small raised area in the corner.

Castiel officiated; Dean was Sam's best man and Charlie was Gabriel's best woman. Neither of them wanted to stand at the front of the room, so instead they walked in from opposite sides. Their vows were honest and beautiful, and Sam swears he saw Dean wiping a tear away, although his brother denied it.

After the service was over Sam thanked everyone for coming while Gabriel quickly went to get changed and the seats were moved to make room for a dance floor and drinks and food were set up on long tables against one of the walls.

Charlie, the only person Gabriel had allowed to see his outfit (and had in fact helped him to choose it) had gone with the angel to help him change. She came back out and asked Sam to take his place at the piano. Sam took his seat, and was glad he was sitting when Gabriel appeared from behind the curtain, which had been set up over the doorway. He gaped at the beautiful red dress Gabriel was wearing, the magnificent golden sandals, the matching finger and toenail polish and the angel wings earrings, glittering in his ears.

Gabriel was particularly pleased with the sandals. He had tried very high heels but fell over many, many times, and once Charlie had pointed out that he still wouldn't be as tall as Sam, Gabriel had decided discretion was the better part of valour and had gone for smaller heels. They had the benefit of making his legs look amazing, and they way they covered his legs almost to the knee gave him an extra feeling of stability.

With a smirk, Gabriel jumped up to sit on the side of the piano; he'd fallen off more than once when they practised, but now had it down to a fine art, and began to sing. The performance went exactly as planned with the couple hardly able to stop looking at each other, and finished with loud cheers and wolf whistles from the crowd. Sam stood, and taking Gabriel's arm they both bowed to their audience before walking to the middle of the dance floor for their first dance.

It was a few days later, the guests had gone home and the furniture had gone back to its normal places. The only remaining thing was the piano, which they had rented but Gabriel was trying to persuade Sam to keep. His method of persuasion however nearly gave Dean a heart attack.

The loud crash, in the middle of the night, coming from the main room bought the elder Winchester running. Only to see one very embarrassed younger brother, one very naked archangel and one very smashed grand piano. The cry of my eyes, my poor eyes, made Sam laugh so much he totally forgot about being embarrassed. The fact that Gabriel could fix the piano in the blink of an eye also helped; as did knowing the memory of the incident would make him smile every time he saw the piano.

Because they were totally keeping the piano now.


End file.
